when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Zackary Hart
"Zackary Hart. Leader of the Imaginatrix Rangers, like Right Suzuki. He's 11-years-old and he attends Emerald Creek Elementary School. He's so strong-willed, creative and energetic that his overactive imagination have him power to be an Imaginatrix Ranger, and he's like Jason, Tommy and Trini, and he's got four of them covered when it comes to kicking Railors' asses when he gets a ton of memories, imaginations and martial arts. Now what? Will he ever reduce to tears?" --Su Ji-Hoon, Tom and Jerry Zackary Hart is the counterpart of Right Suzuki. He's 11 years old and attends Emerald Creek Elementary School. Strong-willed, creative, and energetic, Zackary is known for his overactive imagination, which is the source of his power as an Imaginatrix ranger. His favorite team is Mighty Morphin'. Jason, Tommy, and Trini are the ones he looks up to, but his favorite is Jason. His best friends are Eliot, Max, Katie and Sam. When he's not in his ranger costume, his powers involve his imagination and martial arts when fighting the Railors (Kuros). They also include memory in terms of Power Ranger history. In When the Cold Breeze Blows, Zackary Hart now becomes an Imaginatrix Ranger once again due to increasing threats from the Nightmare Empire, which happened during World War III. He first participated it as a Imaginatrix Ranger during the Battle of Bruges in Belgium. Even though remains as the leader of the Imaginatrix Rangers (like what most Red Rangers would do, because of his color), he never expected to lead this team of Rangers again, but he wanted to let Hanson do her job instead, yet he had no choice. Despite all of this, Hart now suffers from too much guilt and insanity, thanks to not only their past battles against the Nightmare Empire footmen, but also of what he and his friends did suffer, and is seeing ghosts of former Power Rangers and all their allies, including some of their allies, that are haunting him, mostly Leggett. He is then forced by Dawson to tell his men that he knew what had happened to Allen and Garnett in Inkwell Isle. His teammates and the other Power Rangers almost lose their trust in Hart, but after a speech he gives in the final moments of the Western European Campaign, all except Hanson, stand by him. Hart also seems to finally have enough with the rumors about his supposed "cursed" Renketsu Bazooka and throws it into the woods during his final speech in the chapter, declaring that "it's just a goddamn rocket launcher!" He won't just wield a Transformation Brace ToQ Changer, a blue ToQ Ressha, a blue Zyudenchi, a blue Rainbow Pass, a ToQ Blaster, a Renketsu Bazooka (or the Death Bazooka), a Home Trigger and a Daikaiten Cannon, but he would also wield the following weapons: an AK-47 Combat Candy, two RPD machine guns, a Tom and Jerry shotgun, a bazooka, a guntō, an FB P-64, a Beretta M1935, a shanai, a bamboo shoot, an ayumi, a vz. 58, an SVT-40, a Type 56 assault rifle, a DShK, a ZB vz. 26, an MA5K Carbine, a Nagant M1895, a few of RGN hand grenades, a few of Molotov cocktails, an RG-6 grenade launcher, an RPG-28, a Dust AK-47, two PP-40 Krasnyy Tsvetok, a Type 30 bayonet, a Škorpion vz. 61, a Type 54 pistol, an MAS-49 rifle, a Lebel rifle, an K-50M, an M3 submachine gun, an MAT-49, a few of RPG-43s, a few of RPG-6s, a few of Type 4 grenades, a few of Type 10 grenades, an RPG-2, an RPG-7, an SPG-9, an FM-24/29, a KPV heavy machine gun, an M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle, an Exploding Pie Launcher, a Tartar Sauce Travel Pack, a Condiment Cannon, a Pickle Blaster, a Neptuning Fork, a Bubblegum Blaster, a Reef Blower, an SIG MPX, a hammer, a Luger pistol, a fork, a Swiss Army knife, a few of shurikens, a few of stones, a sawed-off shotgun, a whistle, a sword, an M240 machine gun, a ''Fallout 4'' plasma gun, a bow, a Zorg ZF1, a Glock, a Benelli M4 and a Space Pilot X Ray Gun. Trivia *This character is made by Wordgirlserenity67, but it's made with permission. Category:Characters